<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mycroft Holmes Headcanons by freckleslikeconstellations</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693445">Mycroft Holmes Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleslikeconstellations/pseuds/freckleslikeconstellations'>freckleslikeconstellations</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Friendship, Gaming, Marriage Proposal, Technology, Travel, Wedding, breaking down gamer stereotypes, headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleslikeconstellations/pseuds/freckleslikeconstellations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1: Mycroft Holmes with a Reader who plays videogames and breaking down gamer stereotypes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mycroft Holmes Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi,<br/>I might add more chapters to this in the future, featuring different headcanons, as and when I have ideas.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this for now though. :3</p><p>Thanks for all your support. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>·	F/N is a little worried when Mycroft and her are first getting to know one another and he finds out that she plays videogames. [She’d known that he would find out though and so she hadn’t tried <em>too</em> hard to hide it from him.]<br/>
·	She’s worried that the same stereotypes, which seem to run rampant around strangers heads the moment that she is honest with them about what one of her hobbies are, will run through his.<br/>
·	She identifies as female so she’s <em>already</em> broken that one.<br/>
·	But unfortunately there are a heap more, such as if she plays games then she must also be lazy-she works very hard in her job and even <em>when</em> she has time off or a bad day she has <em>never</em> spent a whole day gaming-socially inept, reclusive and enjoy being hunched in a darkened basement with a massive bowl of snacks beside her, whilst she furiously taps at the controller in order to make her next move come off okay.<br/>
·	Don’t get her wrong-gaming <em>is</em> one of her oldest hobbies. She has been doing it for nearly twenty-years of her life. She cares about it.<br/>
·	And sometimes, like when a game first comes out, she will play it for a bit longer than she normally would. Maximum two hours in a day though and in a well-lit room that is full of fresh air. But she will <em>always</em> have time to do the other things that are important to her [or necessary] in her life. She doesn’t lose track of time. She doesn’t <em>need</em> reminders or for one of her security guards [implemented by Mycroft of course] to bring her a little tray of snacks, so that she remembers to eat. [The thought makes her laugh, but she can get her own.] <em>Or</em> for one of the security guards to remind her that real-life <em>does</em> actually exist. Gaming is just something that she does amongst all her other stuff.<br/>
·	She goes to the occasional midnight release [if the game is <em>really</em> important to her and if real-life allows, plus the fact that not <em>all</em> games get a midnight release. Sometimes they do if they come out on Black Friday.] She will enjoy it. It will be a change for her and she will be reminded in the queue outside the game store that gamers come in <em>all</em> genders and age-ranges. [Over a billion people play games on a regular basis after all now that it is a mainstream activity and easier to get into.]<br/>
·	She will go to the midnight release with her security. She probably won’t even <em>play</em> the game that night, but just unwrap it and study the box. She will <em>know</em> that it will be there for her when she is ready to play it, however, and that will make her feel happy.<br/>
·	She has found different communities through playing games. Communities who create fanfiction, fanart and cosplay, who show their love not <em>only</em> through playing, but by talking and inventing things with other people and by going to conventions. Who <em>also</em> have other hobbies and loves, are employed, motivated and high-reaching. [Gamers are <em>more</em> likely to be in the career that they <em>actually</em> want to be in.] F/N has been lucky enough to go to a couple of conventions and in the future will make costumes for her and Rosie-with the help of Molly-as John’s daughter will get into playing games with her more as she gets older, will also do coding and be F/N’s new convention buddy.<br/>
·	 F/N plays some of her games with an online community [who, if there is an audio link between them and they overhear Mycroft will think that they are <em>both</em> posh and that he is her butler. Just like with gaming stereotypes it can take a while to untangle the truth.] And with the friends that she can meet in person-Greg and John.<br/>
·	Mrs. Hudson even gets into some of the game music [the louder, more rocky tracks] so F/N and her talk about that.<br/>
·	Mycroft [who thankfully does <em>not</em> believe in the stereotypes around gaming] <em>also</em> gets involved. He finds the storytelling and graphics compelling and has a good memory for characters. Even NPC’s. He will look up the latest game that F/N is playing during the more boring meetings that he has at work on his phone since there are no game manuals any more [<em>much</em> to F/N’s chagrin.] Whilst as for playing the <em>actual</em> games himself, he is a little clumsy at first. [Sherlock is initially better at the thing than he is and it gives the brothers something <em>else</em> to be competitive about.] The brothers also get into strategizing and making detailed maps for certain games.<br/>
·	Mycroft indulges F/N, buying her a pair of leggings that have her favourite character on. It almost makes her cry the first time that he does such a thing because she is so <em>used</em> to people rejecting this particular hobby of hers or saying that only boys or men should like it. He also looks up the latest technology and will make a point of discussing it with her over dinner. She in turn will share the latest gaming news with him. He even somehow makes it possible for her to try the latest technology that is coming through the government.<br/>
·	They go to tech shows and get immersed in the up and coming world of virtual gaming. It is something that they <em>both</em> enjoy and they are also creating more memories with one another.<br/>
·	There are some bad incidents-F/N does not play violent games often [not that she <em>believes</em> in the stereotype that such games would make her violent, which there is no evidence for, they just aren’t particularly her thing] but then she gets into spy movies in a big way and one of those movies has a game so of <em>course</em> she plays it to see what it’s like. She should have <em>known</em> not to do so first thing in the morning, however, and Mycroft initially freaks out when he wakes to the sound of gunshots and F/N isn’t there beside him. The entire thing reminds him of Sherrinford. F/N apologizes profusely. Sometimes Mycroft will also get bored of peering over her shoulder to see what she is doing on a mobile/handheld game and how far she’s gotten, even <em>jealous</em> if it’s an otome game that she is playing and will try and re-claim her attention. She explains that she’s <em>not</em> playing the otome game because there is a problem in their relationship; rather she has always found games like that to be appealing. She will discuss and give him any attention that he needs at that point however.<br/>
·	For the most part he is understanding and <em>knows</em> that gaming is an important part of her life-albeit just one small part-and an outlet; a way of connecting more personally with stories and what is going on in the world, which he has found that games will often reflect. Maybe <em>that</em> is why for his marriage proposal to her Mycroft enlists Sherlock and together they make a short video game. In it F/N has to go down Baker Street, meet their friends and the people that they know the best and pick up enough clues and money in order for her to be able to get home to Mycroft. When she gets there a pixelated Mycroft goes down on one knee. When she turns quizzically <em>away</em> from the projector screen that the game is being shown on in 221B in front of their friends and Sherlock it is to find out that Mycroft is actually proposing to her. Of course she says yes and is thrilled and touched by the time that must have taken. Glad again that he respects every part of her life.<br/>
·	A game-themed wedding is a bit too far [for them both] but they decide on a storybook one, which can bring in films, television, books and music as <em>well</em> as gaming and show off their love for different types of characters. [Sherlock and John deem that enough stories have been written about them to come as themselves.]<br/>
·	For their honeymoon they travel around Europe and Japan.<br/>
·	She is <em>so</em> happy that she has good friends and an understanding partner who doesn’t believe in gaming stereotypes!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some of the statements in this fic come from:<br/>https://medium.com/the-nerd-castle/debunked-the-gamer-stereotype-69be0e4ee0d7 and https://venturebeat.com/2015/09/20/debunking-common-myths-about-video-gamers/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>